Field
The present disclosure relates to a condensation type dryer.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a laundry processing apparatus is an apparatus for processing the laundry by applying physical and chemical actions to the laundry, and collectively refers to a washer for removing contaminants on the laundry, a dehydrator for dehydrating the laundry by rotating a washing tub containing the laundry at high speed, and a dryer for drying wet laundry by applying cold air or hot air to a washing tub.
A laundry processing apparatus capable of drying clothing may be classified as an exhaust type drying system and a circulation type (or a condensation type) drying system based on the flowing method of air in supplying air (i.e., hot air) of a high temperature to clothing.
The circulation type drying system is configured to dehumidify moisture from air discharged by a tub, heat the air again, and supply the heated air to the inside of the tub again.
The exhaust type drying system is configured to supply heated air to the inside of the tub, but to discharge air discharged by the tub to the outside of a laundry processing apparatus without supplying the discharged air to the inside of the tub.
In a conventional condensation type drying system, a condensate discharge container for storing a condensate is inserted in the front and back direction of a cabinet. Furthermore, the conventional condensate discharge container is disposed over a drum so that a user can lift up the condensate discharge container easily.
However, there is a problem in that the space corresponding to the length of the condensate discharge container must be secured at the front of the washing machine due to the structure of the condensate discharge container that is disposed in a front to back direction.
Furthermore, there are problems in that the center of gravity of the drying system rises and the drying system becomes vulnerable to vibration when the condensate discharge container is filled with a condensate because the condensate discharge container is disposed over the drum.
Often, the dryer is stacked on the upper side of the drum washing machine.
If the dryer is stacked on the upper side of the drum washing machine as described above, there are problems in that the condensate discharge container placed over the drum is placed above the chest level of a user, which makes it difficult to draw the condensate discharge container out.